


But What About the Wings?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Community: comment_fic, First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson's Wings, Tony makes grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, Sam. Where are the wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What About the Wings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt [author's choice, author's choice, I would have liked to try those wings myself](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/532298.html?thread=76169034#t76169034) at the Comment Fic LiveJournal community.

"What do you mean 'His wings don't work anymore'?" Tony demanded of Steve before Sam had barely made it in the door. "I wanted to try them!"  
  
Steve Rogers gave a very longsuffering sigh and looked pleadingly at Pepper, who focused her attention on warmly greeting Sam Wilson.  
  
"Is he for real?" Sam asked her.  
  
Pepper gave a pained smile.  
  
Steve just gestured between the other two men. "May I introduce the one and only Tony Stark."  
  
"Got that right," Tony agreed.


End file.
